L's Secret
by CelestialSolitudine
Summary: Light finds himself in a small predicament when L presents him a strange way to prove his innocence. Just a short drabble intended as a Valentine's Day gift. Implied L/Light. Enjoy!


Light Yagami let out a sigh of frustration as he examined the raven haired man before him. Ryuzaki was the single greatest enigma in Light's life.

"Ryuzaki… I hardly see how this would be conducive to the Kira investigation." Light stated, with a slight hint of aggravation.

L merely continued to stare at him; his left thumb perched between his slightly parted lips and his right holding up the item that had gotten Light so confused.

"Oh, can you not see my reasoning behind this?" he inquired, eyebrows slightly raised. "I had thought it obvious… but, no matter I'll explain it to you anyways." L stated, as if what he was asking of Light was the most natural and obvious decision in the world. Light sighed, and couldn't help but feel a bit of anger flare up at L's so obvious stab at his deductive skills.

"Well Light Yagami, at the current moment my suspicions of you being Kira are at about 7, maybe 8 percent." Light couldn't help but roll his eyes at that statement. L however chose to ignore this and continue.

"I know Kira to be a very proud individual. Therefore, I deduce that he would never agree to what I am currently asking …" L trailed off, his gaze drifting slowly down to the item then back up at Light. A flicker of something new was present in his eyes. Light recognized it is excitement… the same emotion L got whenever he perceived a situation as particularly challenging or…interesting.

"So…" Light picked up where L had left off, attempting to complete his thoughts, however irrational they may be.

"So you're saying that by my refusing to do what you ask, the percentage of my likelihood of being Kira will increase on the grounds of the claim that Kira is a 'proud individual'?" As he said those last two words, Light lifted up his hands, bending each pair of fingers as if to quote L.

He continued to stare at the detective before him in disbelief as L's face took on a disturbing smile. Light let out a small scoff.

"You're actually serious?" he asked L once again. The raven haired boy gave one short, grave nod as if to emphasize the seriousness of the situation. The slight sparkle of excitement in L's eyes however, said otherwise. Light continued.

"And did it never once occur to you that Light Yagami may be a proud person as well." Light asked, awkwardly referring to himself in the third person.

"It did," L replied. "However, it stands to reason that if you truly are as innocent as you claim to be, Light Yagami," he said with a slight emphasis as if to mock Lights earlier use of his own name, "that you would not let such a foolish thing as pride stand in the way of proving your innocence."

Shit. Light tried desperately to think up any response or argument to this… After all, his pride was at a great risk here.

"Then tell me, L;" Light stated the detective's given name in a mocking tone, "why not use this as a test on all members of the task force?" Light replied weakly. "Or have you already done so?" He concluded, raising an eyebrow in a judgmental fashion at the implied debauchery of his last statement; after all, Misa was not alone in thinking the detective was a pervert. L however, merely smiled- ignoring Light's condescending facial expression. He knew his victory was coming soon.

"There is no need to Light, for none of the other members are thought to be Kira… and besides, I'd like to think our relationship was much different than that of the other members." Light grimaced at the prospect of what was to come, as L lifted up the item ever to slightly, and shook it from side to side, with a now smug grin planted on his face. Light wanted more than anything to punch it off.

"So if I wear… that," Light started, at loss of words for what to call that thing now hanging of the black, satin hanger L held ever so gently between his thumb and forefinger. He took a deep breath and continued, "If I wear that then I will no longer be suspected as Kira?"

"Well I can't promise that… but it might lower your percentage of likelihood of being Kira significantly." L replied.

"Significantly…?" Light echoed, as his eyebrows shot up and disappeared into his hairline. "How much would that be exactly?" Light asked, genuinely curious as to what the answer was, but somewhat doubtful that he would like it.

"Oh, I'd say about 1.5% give or take .5%..." L stated as he ran his finger over his lips in thought. That simple gesture alone made Light want to jump him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Ryuzaki, you mean to tell me that I'm going to do all this to maybe drop by 1%?" Light asked, disbelief clearly evident on his face. Once again, L simply nodded, a grin of mischief and anticipation forming.

"Every point counts, Raito." L simply stated. Light, clearly exasperated at the thought of flaunting himself before L in…_ that_…walked over to the detective in a few long strides, and snatched the infernal thing from his hand, hanger and all.

He ran his fingers along the lacy, sheer black material that resided on it. The… thing (he still had no idea what to call it) was covered in small embroidered patterns of flowers and vines, and further examination led Light to discover that would he put it on it would barely cover his upper thighs, not that it would leave room for much modesty even if it did cover… well you know.

He decided that it was something Misa would wear, and the very thought caused him to unconsciously wrinkle his nose in disgust and back as far away from the thing as possible.

"Do you like it, Raito?" L inquired as a very perverted looking smile crept over his face. He once again slipped his finger in between his lips as he spoke. "I thought the color would suit you."

Light stared in disbelief as another question popped into his mind. One that he was quite sure he would regret asking.

"Where did you even get this, L?" he said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. L's gaze shifted back down at the item at question as he spoke.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice a very interesting magazine in Misa's old room that was filled with women in these things. It was called… now what was it? ...something about a secret?" Now it was L's turn to furrow his eyebrows as he attempted to recall the lost name of the mystery magazine.

"No matter, the point is as I was flipping through it I couldn't help but feel that you would look so much better in it than any of those girls. So I ordered it with my credit card and had it delivered to headquarters." He concluded with a slight smile.

Light grimaced, his disturbing hypothesis now confirmed, and he too knew that the detective had won. An irking thought that was.

A/N: So this story…. Well I wrote it a while back as a Valentine's Day present for one of my best friends and for some reason I never put it up. I suppose it was because of the ending, or lack thereof. I was reassured by a couple people that it was fine the way it was, but idk… I never really liked it.

For those of you curious to see what L had picked out for Light, go onto Victoria's Secret's website and click on Lingerie. It is the 'Embroidered eyelet babydoll' in black.

Well I hope you enjoyed :] leave a review please!


End file.
